


Bare

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, neck porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: "Merlin pauses in his work and removes his neckerchief, and Arthur watches as he balls it up to pat at the light sweat on his neck and forehead from the warmth of the room, then as he tosses it on his shoulder and continues his task. Merlin tilts his head as he turns the work, tendons displaying on his long neck as his exposed collarbones shift with his movements. Arthur swallows. How often has Merlin been without his neckerchief?"(It's okay, Arthur. We get it. We all get it.)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Merlin's Neckerchief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044477) by [MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot/pseuds/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot). 




End file.
